Don't Wanna Miss a Thing
by Goldenstargirl
Summary: FOURTH CHAP NOW UP! Inuyasha observes the young miko while she sleeps. What is he thinking about her?
1. A Sleeping Angel

A/N I don't expect to get many reviews on this as it is not really that good, but for those few people who do review please don't be too harsh. I only wrote this for fun and nothing else, so if it's not that good I don't really care.

Disclaimer: I do not own this wonderful anime.

I could stay awake just to hear you breathing. Watch you smile while you are sleeping. While your far away and dreaming...

Inuyasha leaned over the young miko's bed, making sure not to let his long, silvery white hair tickle her face. She looked so peaceful when she was alseep. A small smile was on her creamy white face, lighting it up as she dreamed. He wondered curiously if she could be dreaming of him...

I could spend my life in this sweet surrender. I could stay lost in this moment forever. Every moment spent with you is a moment I treasure...

He thought about yesterday, when they were all gathered around the campfire before she went back to her time again. Her face had been glowing that day too. Her features heightened by the bright light of the flames. Her hair, so long and dark, had fallen gracefully down her back, straight at the top and curled slightly at the bottom, it had shined so beautifully, the blue highlights appearing dimly every now and then when the light would focuse it's beam on her hair. Her big brown eyes had sparkled merrily as she chatted away to Sango about something, the round orbs making the girl appear even more innocent than she already was. Her cream colored skin had been smooth and soft looking. Making him yearn to hold her small face in his hands and rub his thumbs gently over her flushed cheeks.

I don't wanna close my eyes. I don't wanna fall asleep, cuz I'd miss you babe, and I don't wanna miss a thing. Cuz even when I dream of you, the sweetest dream will never do, I'd still miss you babe, and I don't wanna miss a thing.

Inuyasha suddenly had a strong impulse to lay beside the girl and hold her. To capture her rare beauty in his arms, and smell her captivating scent. But he knew he could not. After all what would he say if she woke up to find him so close to her? It simply would not do. But still...it wouldn't hurt to test the waters a little...he climbed into bed next to her, careful not to make a sound, and lay next to her, taking in her pretty features from a closer view. She was everything he wanted, his gorgeous angel without wings. He suddenly felt so comfortable and safe next to her that he wanted to close her eyes and savor this moment forever in his heart. Letting his eyes shut slowly, he breathed in deeply taking in her delicious scent. He was caught off gaurd once again by how different from Kikyo she smelled. But she wasn't Kikyo. Far from it. He scoffed quietly now, thinking of all the times he mistook her for Kikyo. What a fool he'd been. How could this exotic flower be mistaken for anything other than what she was? She wasn't Kikyo at all. And while any other time that thought may have caused him pain, now it brought him relief and joy. This was Kagome. His Kagome. His beautiful, delicate, angel.

Lying close to you, hearing your heart beating. And I'm wondering what your dreaming, wondering if it's me your seeing. When I kiss your eyes and thank god were together. I just wanna stay with you, in this moment forever, forever and ever...

He opened his eyes again and stared at the young women who had shared so many adventures with him. Even though they'd had their differences in the past, they had managed to get through them and become friends. And now, they had a bond like no other. A strong, forever kind of bond, that he hoped would stay for as long as they lived. Smiling softly, he decided he might as well get some rest. He'd deal with her yells and 'sits' later when they woke up. As his eyes drifted shut once more, and his mind became fuzzy with sleep, he thought with amusement, "It sure will be funny to see that pretty face turn red with embarrasment and anger. I hope she won't 'sit' me too many times though" The last thought was laced with a vague worry, before he pushed it aside and gave in to the darkness of sleep.

I don't wanna close my eyes. I don't wanna fall asleep, cuz I'd miss you babe, and I don't wanna miss a thing. Cuz even when I dream of you, the sweetest dream will never do, I'd still miss you babe, and I don't wanna miss a thing. 


	2. SIT BOY!

Inuyasha was dreaming of ramen. Lots of it. Mountains of the delicious noodles filled a huge bowl, and he was hapilly slurping it down with chopsticks, shoveling it into his mouth faster than he could swalllow it. Suddenly though, his dream was rudely inturrupted by a loud "INUYASHA!" And then a furious "Sit boy!" accompanied the angry cry, followed by a noisy 'thud!' as a now very grumpy, noodle deprived hanyou, once again met with his friend, the floor.

"Argh! Whatcha do that for?! Damn wench."

Inuyasha said as he jumped up from the ground, mumbling the wench part under his breath. Not that it mattered for the young miko heard him anyway, and wasn't too happy about it either.

"Well what did you expect Inuyasha? I mean I wake up to find you sleeping next to me, with your arm around my waist, and your face mere inches from mine. OF COURSE I'm going to go beserk and sit you! It's only natural."

"Natural?! The hell ya mean by that, you always sit me! It's becoming something of a habit with you, you know that? And a bad one at that. Lately you've been sittin' me for the slightest things and it's pretty damn irritating!"

Kagome looked and felt just as annoyed as Inuyasha did and was at the moment. And she wasn't backing down from this, no matter how silly it may have been.

"Yeah, well maybe, but this time you really did deserve it, so don't start yapping at me buster!"

"Oh really? Just because I decided to lay down next to you and go to sleep I deserved to get sit? What, did I startle you THAT much?!

Kagome's cheeks reddened slightly in embarrasement as he turned the tables around on her.

"N-no, it's just the fact that you were SLEEPING next to me that surprised me. You don't do that very often you know. And besides, just the fact that your here at all is reason enough for me to be upset. I told you I'd be back soon, so you shouldn't have come here."

"Hmph! You've been spending too much time here anyway. I think it's time that you start focusing more on finding the rest of the jewel shards than on your stupid 'skool' nonsense."

Kagome gritted her teeth in fustration. How many times have they been through this? Obviously not enough since the dense Inu-hanyou still didn't seem to be able to understand it.

"It is NOT nonsense Inuyasha! It's very important that I go to school to insure that I have a good future. And I won't be able to past the midterm exams if I don't get my studying done. But you don't care about that, do you?

She contunued before Inuyasha could answer.

"All you care about are those stupid jewel shards! And YES I KNOW that I am the one who broke the jewel in the first place, but I have another life here, and I have other things that I have to do that don't involve fighting demons and tracking down jewel shards okay?!"

She now paused to take a deep breath, and Inuyasha took this chance to inturrupt her tirade.

"Fine wench, whatever! Do whatever you have to do here, but just hurry it up! Those shards don't find themselves you know!"

Kagome turned a darker shade than her flushed cheeks already were. So he really DIDN"T get it, did he? He honestly didn't comprehend how urgently she needed to study, and how important the tests that she would be taking would be in the long run of things for her. Well, that was alright. It didn't bother her. Not one bit. Yeah RIGHT.

Kagome smiled her sweetest smile ever, and said softly "Hey, Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha, already guessing what was about to happen, said cautiously "Yeah...?"

Kagome took a REAAAAAALLY deep breath and then let all of her anger out in two, very over-used, words.

"SIIIIIIIIIIIT BOOOOY!!"

And the unlucky dog-demon went crashing onto the floor, in tune with the loudest subduing yell ever heard.

A/N: Yikes! Poor Inu. Please review or else Kagome will continue to sit the poor abused thing. Inuyasha: I am NOT a thing! Me (Completely ignoring him.) I hope you have enjoyed this short, yet humorous, chappie! Now press the purple button please. Ya know you want to! 


	3. Let Me Study!

Disclaimer: I own it ALL! The real owner comes up behind me with a machine gun. Uh...did I say that? I meant I DON"T own it. Yeah...that's it...

Inuyasha got up off the ground painfully, and gave the slightly-smug-but-still-seething miko a death glare.

"What the hell?! You stupid-"

"Lemme guess...wench?"

Kagome interrupted him, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

The now throughly annoyed hanyou, growled irritably and sat down on the bed, next to Kagome, who had her arms crossed over her chest and very pointedly looked away from him.

"Okay, look, I'm sorry alright? I just..."

He paused for a moment, trying to put into words exactly what had tempted him to lay down beside her on the bed, without giving away anything embarrassing.

Needless to say he came up empty.

Which is exactly why he gave up in frustration and simply spat out,

"Does it really matter WHY I did it?! Maybe I just wanted to. Maybe I was tired. Ya ever think of that? Everything doesn't have to have a reason, dammit!"

Kagome just sighed, and decided to let it go. It was pointless, and stupid to continue the argument. And besides, now that she was awake, maybe she could get some studying done.

"So, when are you coming back, eh? You need to hurry up and finish 'studying' so that we can continue to search for the jewel shards. Their more important than your 'skool work' at any rate."

What the...this again?! The young teenage girl was starting to get the feeling that Inuyasha really WAS as dense as he seemed sometimes.

She decided to make this as clear as she possibly could.

"Inuyasha. I. Am. Going. To. Study. For. My. Test. YOU. Are. Going. To. Go. Back. To. The. Fuedal. Era. Kapeesh?"

She said it all slowly and clearly, and the half-demon only snorted rudely at her words.

"Yeah right. You got it all wrong Kagome. I'm gonna stay RIGHT HERE and make sure you hurry up and get your work done. Got that?"

Kagome felt like screaming after he said that. She just couldn't get a moment's peace, could she?"

"Argh! ALRIGHT! But, you have to be absolutely quiet while I am working. Think you can do that?"

His only reply was to let out another snort, and close his eyes, leaning against the headboard of the bed.

Seeing that he was following orders, Kagome sat at her desk and started to study.

Meanwhile in the fuedal era, Miroku and Sango were both wondering about how things were going with the dog-demon and miko.

Or, more specifically, they were worrying about said miko.

"Oh, that Inuyasha! When will he ever learn? Going to Kagome's time to pick her up after just ONE DAY! Honestly!"

Sango was fuming furiously, while cleaning her huge boomerang-like weapon.

"I wouldn't worry too much if I were you, Sango dear. She'll probably just use the power of the subduing spell to 'sit' him, and then send him back here. She's very feisty in that way, you know?"

"Yes, well, I just hope that he's behaving himself."

Sango muttered, continuing to wipe down the board. (A/N: For the life of me, I can't spell the name of that thing!)

"Like I said, they'll be fine. And anyway, they did us a favor by giving us some 'alone time.' My dear Sango, why don't we make use of this moment and-"

'BAM!"

As usual, the monk's hand had strayed a little too far down the demon slayer's back, and, well...

"Oh Sango, how you wound me! You've ruined a truly beautiful moment between us!"

Miroku complained, nursing yet another hand-shaped mark on his cheek.

"Humph! I'll do more than that if you don't learn to keep your hands to yourself, Houshi-Sama!"

The small kitsune, who had been listing to the discussion with only mild interest before since he'd heard it all the other times his 'father' had gone to check up on his 'mother', now snickered a bit and said matter-of-factly,

"Well, he definitely had THAT coming!"

The angry demon slayer was inclined to agree, and stood up indignantly, and walked away from the pervert, with her boomerang at her side.

A/N: Yes, I know this chapter was also short and pointless, gomen! I just really couldn't think of anything else. I know this is going to sound like I'm just complaining, but I'm reaaally depressed and problems at home just seem to be getting worse and worse. You guys are lucky that I could even come up with this. So can you do a sad, hurt, girl a favor and press the pretty purple button? Please?


	4. A Quick Return

Disclaimer: I don't own it!

"Okay Inuyasha, I'm finally done!"

Kagome slammed her math book closed and stood up from her desk chair.

Inuyasha, who had been mercifully quiet all the while Kagome was working, now jumped up from the bed looking just a bit grumpy that she took so long, but mostly grateful that she was done.

"Humph! 'Bout time! Now let's go already!"

The miko sighed tiredly and grabbed her back pack which lay on the floor.

"We'll leave in a bit. Just let me grab some food and stuff for the others."

Inuyasha started to groan impatiently, but then his eyes lit up at a certain thought.

"Your getting lots of ramen right?"

He asked eagerly.

Kagome gave Inuyasha an amused glance and then started out of the room with him following behind her.

When they entered the kitchen she answered his question by opening a cabinet and pulling out quite a few packs of the stuff.

"Yum! Ramen!"

Inuyasha said, licking his lips eagerly as Kagome stuffed the goodies into her backpack.

Afterwards she quickly got some food for the others (junkfood in the case of shippo) and then Inuyasha and her made the short trek to the well house.

Just as they were about to jump into the well, Kagome's kid brother entered and looked dissapointed to see that they were leaving now.

"Aww man! I just got back from playing over at a friends house. Your leaving already?"

He directed the question at Inuyasha, and the dog-demon simply nodded.

At seeing Souta's downcast look however he said quickly,

"Don't worry kid, the faster we get to the past and find the jewel shards, the faster we can come back. Right Kagome?"

Said miko nodded curtly and gave her brother a firm, yet gentle look.

"That's right. Now Souta go inside, I don't want you accidentilly falling into the well and transporting wtih us or something."

The boy frowned, but reluctantly obeyed, and both miko and hanyou leapted into the well.

Soon after the glowing blue light appeared they were at the bottom of the well, and Kagome instantly started climbing up the vines that were hanging on the sides of the wooden structure.

Pointedly ignoring the vines as usual, Inuyasha simply jumped out of the well and grabbed Kagome's hand to pull her out.

As she was about to thank him for the casual gesture, an orange blur speed towards her, and before she knew what had happened, a small kitsune had flown into her arms, almost knocking her back into the well.

"Kagome, kagome! I'm so glad that your back! Though I didn't really think that Inuyasha would be able to force you to come back this soon."

Said half-demon growled angrily at those words and a tick appeared on his forehead,

"Why you little...! Whaddya mean 'force her to come back?!' She came back on her own will, so stop assuming stuff ya little brat!"

"Now, now Inuyasha calm down. Letting a little kid like shippo get to you is so childish."

"Yeah, ya big meanie!"

The adorable little fox demon stuck out his tongue at the steaming inu-hanyou, earning him a huge bump on the head from the half-breed.

"Inuyasha! Sit boy!"

Kagome cried out in anger, and once again Inuyasha got re-aquainted with his good ol' friend Mr Ground.

"Argh! Dammit all!"

The words were muffled, but audible enough for Shippo to snicker in shameless amusement.

"So I see you have returned Lady Kagome. Sango will be very pleased to see that you have come back to us so soon."

Miroku greeted the two with a broad grin.

"Well, she did have a bit of help from Inuyasha..."

Shippo tested his luck by saying this, thus causing the infuriated dog-demon to suddenly jump up and bomp him on the cranium once again.

"Inuyasha..."

Kagome said warningly, giving him a death glare, and the irritated hanyou just crossed his arms over his chest and scowled.

"Uh...Miroku...you didn't happen to upset Sango again, did you?"

Kagome asked slowly, starting pointedly at the slap mark on his face.

"Uh...I think it would be best to make haste and let Kiada and Sango know of your quick arrival."

The monk said, turning away quickly and hurredly leading the way to Kiada's hut.

Kagome just shook her head at Miroku's actions and followed him, while Inuyasha rolled his eyes at the monk's skillful ability to annoy women, and walked sullenly behind Kagome.

--

Soon after they entered the hut and greeted the old woman and an enthusiastic Sango, Kagome passed out various foods to her friends and they all chatted animatedly about random things for awhile as they usually did, while Inuyasha chose to remain quiet and simply observe the others.

After awhile, the talk turned to more serious matters and Sango claimed that she was worried because there had been no disdurbance from Naraku and she thought that he might be planning something.

Inuyasha said cockily that he could handle whatever the demon through at him, and Shippo had put his two-cents in that Inuyasha was just needlessly bragging again, earning him yet ANOTHER bump on the head - followed by, you guessed it, him getting sat once more by Kagome.

"Well there is some truth in Inuyasha's words."

She said, ignoring his irrititable grumbling.

"We'll be able to take whatever he throws at us like we always have. Because we're a strong team and we never give up!'

She said that so energetically that the rest of the gang - minus Inuyasha - agreed with her whole-heartedly.

"There is some good news."

Miroku said with a smile.

"The number of demons have deminished for now, and there have been less, and less to fight lately.

"That IS good news."

Kagome, while rather surprised to here it, said happily.

She glanced at Inuyasha who was leaning against a wall with his eyes half closed in boredom now, and smiled a little to herself.

While he was still as annoying and unbearable as ever, she loved him so much, and the sad part was...she couldn't even tell him.

A small sigh escaped her lips and Shippo, who was sitting in her lap, stared at her with worry in his big green orbs.

"Kagome are you okay?"

He asked her, concerned about his mother figure.

Kagome blinked in surprise and then smiled down at the little boy reassuringly.

"I'm fine shippo, really. I just thought about something upsetting that's all."

Seeing his look of alarm, she hurredly added,

"It's nothing important, I promise. It's just that..."

She paused, wondering how to explain her feelings to such a young boy.

Finding that she couldn't she just ended lamely,

"It's nothing, nevermind."

Shippo, while still a bit worried, nodded and decided not to question her further.

She was relieved that he let the subject go, and promised herself that she'd never again make him worry about her over something so fickle as her feelings for the half-demon.

After all...he loved Kikyo anyway, so why let a stupid thing like her love for him bother Shippo?

Sighing inwardly this time, Kagome temperarily drowned out the voices of the others to ask herself one thing:

How much longer could she keep these feelings to herself?


End file.
